The invention relates generally to connections between pipes and ports, and more particularly to leak-tight connections between pipes and ports without screw threads.
Many components in a variety of applications are made of stainless steel. For example, the valves, pipes, and accessories for some currently available hydrogen tank systems are made of stainless steel. However, stainless steel is expensive, and it would be desirable to replace it with a lower cost material, such as aluminum, where possible. It is not feasible to replace all parts with aluminum, and some parts will remain stainless steel.
As a result of the replacement of stainless steel with other metals in some components, connections need to be made between parts made of different materials, such as stainless steel and aluminum. One problem with such connections is that seizing can occur when stainless steel clamp collar fittings are screwed into an aluminum port. In addition, crevice corrosion can develop between the two different metals in the presence of water, which might splash or be condensed between them.